


Your Voice Across the Line

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Eve gets an unexpected but not unpleasant phone call.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020





	Your Voice Across the Line

Eve Polastri was at home, alone apart from a glass of cheap red wine, when her phone rang. She almost knocked over her glass as she jumped out of her skin. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, then grabbed the phone.

The call was from a withheld number. She accepted and held the phone to her ear, but didn’t speak.

“Hello, Eve,” said the caller.

Eve clapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide with alarm as she recognised Villanelle’s voice. Still she refused to identify herself.

“I know you can hear me,” Villanelle continued. Her breathing sounded heavy over the phone.

“What are you doing?” Eve asked, staring into space as her other senses focused on Villanelle. “Why are you calling me?”

Villanelle chuckled, the sound going straight to Eve’s heart. “I need your help. Don’t worry, it won’t take long.”

“What do you want?” Eve forced a bored tone, not wanting to give Villanelle any ideas, curious though Eve was.

“Well, Eve,” said Villanelle, “I’ve been touching myself for the last 30 minutes and I just can’t come.”

Eve almost fell off her perch on the bed. “What?”

“No matter how much I try to imagine you and your voice, I can’t come. I decided I need the real thing.”

Eve’s mouth was dry. She took a sip of wine. “I can’t help you from here. Where even are you?”

This time, Villanelle’s laugh went straight to another part of Eve’s body. “Nice try. Where I am doesn’t matter. I just—” she gasped “—need your voice.”

“Oh. Is it working?” Eve knew she sounded disapproving, and that was a good thing. Villanelle didn’t need to know that their phone call was affecting her too.

Villanelle moaned. “Eve,” she whispered. “Eve!”

“Yes?” Eve’s hand tightened around the phone.

“Oh, Eve, I’m so close.”

“Oh,” she whispered. She lay back on the bed. “Is there… anything I can do?”

“What are you wearing?” Villanelle panted.

Eve blinked. “Uh, I’m wearing pyjamas.”

“Your hair. Is it up or down?”

“It’s down. I just washed it, so it’s a bit damp on the pillow.”

“And—” Villanelle’s voice hitched “—are you touching yourself too? Do you want to come together, Eve?”

Eve thought about lying — she was turned on, after all, so it would only be a white lie. But she didn’t want to give Villanelle the satisfaction. Villanelle didn’t need any more power over her.

“No,” she said.

“Eve,” Villanelle moaned. “I want you to touch yourself.”

“No,” she said again.

“Eve.” Villanelle must be desperate, because that sounded like a whine.

“Villanelle,” Eve whispered.

“Touch yourself for me.”

“No.”

Villanelle cried out, and then the line went quiet apart from the sound of her heavy breathing.

“Good night, Villanelle.”

“Goodbye, Eve,” Villanelle said, and hung up without even a thank you.

Eve put the phone down, finished her glass, then settled into a comfortable position on the bed. Her fingers brushed the elastic waistband of her pyjama bottoms. Then they slipped inside. Her other hand caressed her breasts; she pictured Villanelle’s hands on her instead.

“I am not touching myself for you,” she said.

But it was Villanelle’s voice she imagined when she came.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Eve/Villanelle, phone sex.


End file.
